historyofwcwfandomcom-20200214-history
WCW Road Wild 1996-1999
Hog Wild - Sturgis, SD - Sturgis Rally & Race - August 10, 1996 (5,000) WCW Saturday Night - shown live - featured a vignette promoting the debut of Glacier; included a video package recapping the feud between WCW and the New World Order over the past month; featured a vignette showing Jimmy Hart aligning himself with Maxx in an alley, with Hart leading him to Kevin Sullivan's secret lair; moments later, Sullivan said he was targetting the Four Horsemen and the New World Order and said the Dungeon of Doom wasn't going to lay down for anyone; the three then met up with Big Bubba, the Dungeon's "Enforcer," who cut a promo on the Horsemen and the nWo; Sullivan then called for Braun the Leprachaun, the Dungeon's answer to Chris Benoit, and finally visited WCW World Champion the Giant, who said the nWo stood for "No Way Out" for Hulk Hogan and that he had already proven himself against Ric Flair: Public Enemy defeated Dick Slater & Mike Enos at 3:47 Konnan pinned Chavo Guerrero Jr. at 4:24 The Nastys Boys defeated High Voltage at 3:24 when Brian Knobbs pinned Kenny Kaos with a splash off the top following a pumphandle slam from Jerry Saggs; prior to the bout, footage was shown of Gene Okerlund conducting an interview with the Nastys during the previous Monday Nitro, during which Sting & WCW TV Champion Lex Luger interrupted; the Nastys wore gimmicked motorcycle helmets to the ring for the bout; after the match, Okerlund conducted an in-ring interview with the Nastys, during which Knobbs said Hogan was his friend but what the New World Order does is their own business Alex Wright pinned Bobby Eaton (w/ Jeeves) with a missile dropkick at the 32-second mark Kevin Sullivan, Meng, & the Barbarian (w/ Jimmy Hart) defeated Jim Powers, Mark Starr, & Joe Gomez when Meng pinned Starr with a kick to the head at 3:07 David Taylor pinned JL at 2:37 Diamond Dallas Page pinned the Renegade at the 53-second mark Arn Anderson pinned Hugh Morrus at the 40-second mark Pay-per-view bouts - featured Tony Schiavone, Dusty Rhodes, & Bobby Heenan on commentary; the first few minutes of the pay-per-view aired on WCW Saturday Night but the feed ended just before the first match began; included a vignette of WCW US Champion Ric Flair in which he spoke on the nWo's attack on Arn Anderson and that the Horsemen were now involved in the WCW vs. nWo war; featured footage of various talent riding from the Mall of America in Minneapolis to Sturgis on their motorcycles, including Sting, Rick & Scott Steiner, Steve McMichael, Big Bubba, Eric Bischoff, and Diamond Dallas Page; included Gene Okerlund conducting an interview with WCW World Champion the Giant & Jimmy Hart regarding the title defense later in the night against Hulk Hogan: WCW Cruiserweight Champion Rey Mysterio Jr. pinned the Ultimo Dragon (w/ Sonny Onoo) at 11:36 with a hurricanrana off the top; Mike Tenay provided guest commentary for the bout (Rey Mysterio: Biggest Little Man) Scott Norton defeated Ice Train at 5:05 when referee Randy Anderson stopped the bout as Train, his arm heavily bandaged, was caught in Norton's armbar and was deemed unable to defend himself Madusa pinned Bull Nakano (w/ Sonny Onoo) at 5:22 by lifting her shoulder out of a back suplex into a bridge; due to pre-match stipulations, Madusa earned the right to destroy Nakano's motorcycle parked ringside; after the bout, Onoo grabbed the sledgehammer and attempted to damage Madusa's bike until Madusa stole the weapon away and repeatedly smashed Nakano's with it Chris Benoit (w/ Woman & Elizabeth) pinned Dean Malenko at 28:10 with a roll up and grabbing the bottom rope for leverage after Malenko became distracted by Woman getting in the ring; the match originally went to a 20-minute time-limit draw at 19:51 but referee Nick Patrick ordered for there to be a 5-minute overtime period; the match again went to a draw at 25:41 and was again ordered to continue; the crowd heavily booed each time the match was ordered to continue WCW Tag Team Champions Harlem Heat (w/ Col. Rob Parker & Sister Sherri) defeated Rick & Scott Steiner at 17:53 when Booker pinned Scott after Sherri threw powder in Scott's face and Parker broke his cane over the challenger, moments after Parker accidentally threw powder in Booker's face (Allied Powers) WCW US Champion Ric Flair (w/ Woman & Elizabeth) pinned Eddie Guerrero at 14:16 with the figure-4 while holding onto Woman outside the ring for leverage, moments after Guerrero further injured his knee attempting the frog splash (Viva La Raza: The Legacy of Eddie Guerrero) Kevin Nash & Scott Hall defeated Sting & WCW TV Champion Lex Luger at 14:36 when Hall pinned Luger after, as Luger attempted to put Hall in the Torture Rack, a dazed referee Nick Patrick knocked into Luger's leg with Hall falling on top; at the time of the finish, Sting had Nash caught in the Scorpion Deathlock outside the ring Hulk Hogan pinned WCW World Champion the Giant (w/ Jimmy Hart) to win the title at 14:56 after hitting him in the face with the title belt after the Giant dropped an interfering Scott Hall and Kevin Nash with the chokeslam; after the bout, the Booty Man appeared, wearing a nWo t-shirt, with a birthday cake for Hogan; after Booty Man wished Hogan a happy birthday, Hogan cut a promo on Ric Flair and the attack on Arn Anderson, with Hogan then ordering Hall and Nash to hold Booty so he could hit him with the title belt; Hogan then cut a promo on facing Flair in Denver at the Clash of the Champions before spraypainting "nWo" on the title belt (Hulk Hogan: The Ultimate Anthology) Road Wild 97 - Sturgis, SD - Sturgis Rally & Race - August 9, 1997 (6,500) Pay-per-view bouts - featured Tony Schiavone, Dusty Rhodes, & Bobby Heenan on commentary; included footage of Rick & Scott Steiner, Diamond Dallas Page, and Steve McMichael driving on their motorcycles to the show; Sturgis Mayor Clifford Linn was in attendance for the show; featured an nWo vignette in which Eric Bischoff said Lex Luger would pay later in the show: Harlem Heat defeated Buff Bagwell & Scott Norton (w/ Vincent) at 10:19 when Booker T pinned Norton with a kick to the face and Harlem Side Kick after Jacquline, who came ringside late in the match, climbed on Norton's back when the referee wasn't looking; Jacquline held Norton's foot down from the outside during the cover (Jacquline's debut with Harlem Heat) Konnan defeated Rey Mysterio Jr. in a Mexican Death Match at 10:55 via submission with the Tequilla Sunrise after catching Mysterio coming off the top and hitting a cradle DDT; after the bout, Konnan kept the hold applied for several moments before several referees and the trainer came out to check on Mysterio; Mike Tenay did guest commentary for the bout Chris Benoit & Steve McMichael defeated WCW US Champion Jeff Jarrett (w/ Debra) & Dean Malenko in an elimination match at 9:36; McMichael pinned Jarrett at 7:10 when Jarrett dropped McMichael with a jawbreaker and then threw McMichael on top of himself to get himself eliminated; McMichael pinned Malenko with the tombstone WCW Cruiserweight Champion Alex Wright pinned Chris Jericho at 13:02 with a roll over and grabbing the tights for leverage Ric Flair pinned Syxx with his feet on the ropes for leverage at 11:05 after blocking the Bronko Buster by lifting his foot up as Syxx charged the corner Curt Hennig pinned Diamond Dallas Page at 9:42 with a kick to the midsection and the Hennig Plex after DDP dropped an interfering Ric Flair with the Diamond Cutter; prior to the bout, Kimberly escorted DDP to the ring The Giant pinned Randy Savage (w/ Elizabeth) at 6:05 by catching Savage as he came off the top and hitting the chokeslam Rick & Scott Steiner (w/ Ted Dibiase) defeated WCW Tag Team Champions Kevin Nash & Scott Hall via disqualification at 15:27 when Nash pulled referee Nick Patrick out of the ring after Hall sustained the bulldog off the top double team and was being covered by Scott; after the match, the crowd chanted "Bullshit" Hulk Hogan pinned WCW World Champion Lex Luger to win the title at 16:14 with the legdrop after a fake Sting came out and hit Luger in the back with his baseball bat, moments after Luger fought off outside interference from Kevin Nash, Scott Norton, Syxx, and Buff Bagwell; after the match, Curt Hennig, Rick & Scott Steiner came out to check on Luger; moments later, Hogan was shown celebrating backstage with Nash, Savage, Vincent, Bagwell, Norton, Konnan, Syxx, and Dennis Rodman Road Wild 98 - Sturgis, SD - Sturgis Rally & Race - August 8, 1998 (8,500) Pay-per-view bouts - featured Tony Schiavone, Bobby Heenan, & Mike Tenay on commentary; included footage of Lee Marshall conducting a backstage interview with Dean Malenko for WCW.com regarding Malenko being the guest referee for the cruiserweight title match later in the show; featured footage of Marshall conducting a backstage interview with WCW Cruiserweight Champion Chris Jericho for WCW.com regarding his title defense later in the broadcast against Juventud Guerrera, with Malenko as the referee: Meng pinned the Barbarian (w/ Jimmy Hart) with the Tongan Death Grip at 4:49; after the bout, Hart tried to pull Meng off, with Hugh Morrus then appearing to triple team Meng; moments later, Hart hit a splash off the top and Morrus followed with the moonsault until Jim Duggan made the save with his 2x4 Public Enemy defeated Disco Inferno & Alex Wright (w/ Tokyo Magnum) in a streetfight at 15:26 when Johnny Grunge pinned Disco after Disco sustained an elbow drop from Rocco Rock off scaffolding beside the ring through three tables stacked up at ringside, with Magnum then accidentally hitting a splash off the top onto Disco while attempting to break the cover; the match was made a streetfight at the 6-minute mark after Disco grabbed a mic and challenged PE to the stipulation; late in the bout, Wright and later Magnum walked out of the match, with Magnum reappearing for the finish Perry Saturn defeated Raven (w/ Lodi) and Kanyon at 12:27 in a No DQ, falls count anywhere match by pinning Raven with the Death Valley Driver after an interfering Horace, accidentally blinded with powder by Lodi, accidentally hit both Lodi and Raven with a STOP sign Rey Mysterio Jr. pinned Psychosis with a hurricanrana into a roll up at 13:38; due to pre-match stipulations, Mysterio earned a WCW Cruiserweight title shot for a later date (Rey Mysterio: Biggest Little Man) Stevie Ray pinned Chavo Guerrero Jr. (w/ Pepe) at 2:39 with the Slapjack; the title was for the WCW TV championship, which Stevie Ray was in possession of; prior to the bout, Chavo cut an in-ring promo claiming that while Stevie Ray had the title belt, he himself was the champion because he wrote up a contract and had it notorized saying he was the titleholder, much like Stevie Ray did to begin defending the title on behalf of Booker T; after the match, Stevie Ray grabbed the title belt and attempted to whip Chavo with it until Eddie Guerrero came out and had Stevie Ray back off; moments later, Chavo pushed Eddie away as he tried to help him back to his feet Rick Steiner fought Scott Steiner (w/ Buff Bagwell) to a no contest; after Rick's entrance, JJ Dillon appeared and announced Scott was out injured for two weeks due to a recent chairshot he received from Rick; Buff Bagwell, wearing a neckbrace, then appeared on the stage rolling out Scott - who had an arm and leg in a cast, wore a neckbrace, and was on oxygen - and said there was no way Scott was competing; Dillon said that while the doctors had agreed Scott was too injured to wrestle, he said WCW had the right over 45 days to reschedule the match and said it would take place at the next pay-per-view, Fall Brawl, and if Scott didn't wrestle there then he would be barred for life; upon hearing the news, Scott jumped out of his chair and pushed it aside out of anger, prompting Rick to leave the ring and chase Scott and Bagwell backstage Steve McMichael pinned Brian Adams (w/ Vincent) with the tombstone at 6:34 after Vincent accidentally hit Adams in the head with a steel chair, with McMichael then knocking Vincent off the apron Juventud Guerrera pinned WCW Cruiserweight Champion Chris Jericho to win the title at 16:23 with a hurricanrana off the top after being launched into the air by guest referee Dean Malenko, moments after Jericho kicked Malenko away while sitting on the top; prior to the bout, Jericho - who wore a kimono to the ring - cut an in-ring promo stating he was a true biker and those in the crowd were not; after the match, Malenko knocked Jericho to the floor WCW World Champion Bill Goldberg won a 9-man battle royal by last eliminating WCW Tag Team Champion the Giant at 7:57; pre-match stipulations stated eliminations could come via pinfall or being thrown over the top to the floor; WCW Tag Team Champion Scott Hall by Goldberg via a backdrop as Hall attempted the Outsider's Edge (1:24); Kevin Nash eliminated himself to fight with Hall all the way backstage (1:31); Konnan by Goldberg following a spear (4:55); Curt Hennig by Goldberg following the spear (6:42); Sting and Scott Norton by Goldberg (6:49); Lex Luger by the Giant after Luger sustained the spear from Goldberg (7:09); Goldberg pinned the Giant with the Jackhammer Diamond Dallas Page & Jay Leno (w/ Kevin Eubanks) defeated Hulk Hogan (w/ the Disciple) & Eric Bischoff (w/ Elizabeth) at 14:32 when Leno pinned Bischoff when, after Hogan accidentally hit Bischoff, Eubanks slid in the ring behind the referee's back and dropped Bischoff with the Diamond Cutter as DDP and Hogan fought on the floor; after the match, Hogan, Bischoff, and the Disciple attacked DDP, Leno, and Eubanks until WCW World Champion Bill Goldberg appeared and dropped both Hogan and Bischoff with the same spear; Goldberg then celebrated in the ring with the winners Road Wild 99 - Sturgis, SD - Sturgis Rally & Race - August 14, 1999 Pay-per-view bouts - featured Tony Schiavone, Bobby Heenan, & Mike Tenay on commentary; included a segment where Chad Damiani of WCW.com held a drawing for a free customized American Ironhorse motorcycle, with the motorcycle being awarded to Darnell Potter of Cleveland, Ohio: Eddie Guerrero, WCW Cruiserweight Champion Rey Mysterio Jr., & Billy Kidman defeated Vampiro & the Insane Clown Posse (w/ Raven) at 12:21 when Kidman pinned Violent J with the Shooting Star Press Harlem Heat defeated WCW Tag Team Champions Kanyon & Bam Bam Bigelow to win the titles at 13:09 when Stevie Ray pinned Bigelow after Bigelow collided with an interfering Diamond Dallas Page on the ring apron and then sustained a missile dropkick from Booker T Perry Saturn, Shane Douglas, & Dean Malenko defeated Curt Hennig, Barry Windham, & Bobby Duncum Jr. (w/ Kendall Windham) at 10:56 when Saturn pinned Duncum with the Death Valley Driver Buff Bagwell pinned Ernest Miller (w/ Sonny Onoo) at 7:22 with a roll up after Miller accidentally ran into Onoo holding up a briefcase on the ring apron; after the bout, Miller and Onoo attacked Bagwell WCW US Champion Chris Benoit pinned Diamond Dallas Page in a No DQ match at 12:14 with the diving headbutt after the interference of Bam Bam Bigelow and Kanyon backfired; during the bout, Perry Saturn, Shane Douglas, & Dean Malenko were shown watching on backstage; after the match, all three came out to congratulate Benoit Sid Vicious pinned Sting at 10:40 by catching Sting as he attempted a Stinger Splash in the corner and hitting a chokeslam after Sting hit two consecutive splashes and attempted a third Bill Goldberg pinned Rick Steiner at 5:38 with the spear and Jackhammer Randy Savage pinned Dennis Rodman at 11:29 after hitting Rodman with a chain after Gorgeous George, who came out late in the contest, gave Rodman a low blow; in a pre-match confrontation in the ring, Rodman said "shit" on the mic but it wasn't mentioned by the commentary team WCW World Champion Hulk Hogan pinned Kevin Nash in a career vs. career match at 12:17 with the boot to the face and legdrop after sustaining Nash's powerbomb; due to pre-match stipulations, Nash was forced to retire